


Cruel To Be Kind

by thenovicewriter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos has big bastard energy in this and this irks Viren, M/M, Not much to say; it's gay, Written when S2 was still new; pre S3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenovicewriter/pseuds/thenovicewriter
Summary: Viren has another visit from Aaravos in his cell.
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Cruel To Be Kind

It had been a few days since Viren had last seen Aaravos (his illusion rather) and within that time he grew more anxious, Aaravos was a constant presence, and his only ally for the time being. Within that time Viren had learned nothing useful or noteworthy.  
  
Trivial things. That _shouldn't_ matter.  
  
The shape of his horns, their odd coloring: purple, that fades into a lighter shade, the pattern of equally faded lines that curved along with it.  
  
Aaravos' skin was similar, his face was a lighter color, but it becomes darker from the neck down before fading again from the elbows. Aaravos looked like the physical embodiment of the night sky.  
  
Stars dotted the elf's skin, the ones on his face resembled freckles, and the diamond-shaped pattern neath his eyes, three in total, all different sizes. Aaravos eyes were gold but the sclera was not white, but black.   
  
Hair was stark white, Viren wondered if it felt as soft as it looked.   
  
"Viren."  
  
Aaravos seemed to materialize whenever his thoughts drifted towards the elf.   
  
_Damn him_.   
  
"Am I _interrupting_ anything?" Viren did not look up, he knew all too well from the lighthearted tone the elf had that smirk he's grown accustomed to; Aaravos would smile knowingly, even encouraging Viren's gaze in their wandering.  
  
Viren couldn't help the strangled sound he made when he felt Aaravos' hands on his face, tilting his head up to get a better look at him. He wasn't smiling, Viren noted, but his gaze was that of curiosity as Aaravos stared at him. Eventually, the elf's gaze settled on Viren's lips and Viren having followed his line of sight, shivered in response. He wasn't used to the attention.  
  
"What are you...?" Viren froze.  
  
Aaravos had moved closer to him, his eyes were half-lidded until they fluttered closed. His hands were still on Viren's face as he tilted his chin closer. Viren's eyes widened. Their faces weren’t even inches apart, but that’s not what worried Viren, it was the fact that Aaravos’ lips were so close to his mouth that he only needed to move forward to meet them with his own.  
  
Viren didn't move and neither did Aaravos.  
  
They remained there for a while, and just as Viren thought to return the gesture he felt Aaravos' hands leave his face and move to his shoulders.  
  
Aaravos moved back somewhat their faces now just inches apart before he opened his eyes, that signature smirk of his returned and only grew wider. "I just remembered, there's something that requires my immediate attention. I'll have to leave you here, I'm afraid." And with that, the illusion vanished.  
  
" _I hate you,_ " Viren said as he bit his lip miserably.  
  
He tried and failed to ignore the laughter ringing in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in April of last year, forgot about it. I was going to end a chapter this way but this was better as a short but sweet, one-shot.
> 
> The REAL summary: Aaravos has seen Viren's gaze wander enough, DO SOMETHING, haha, just kidding...unless?


End file.
